Future of Fairy Tail
by elizabethbane
Summary: This is where it all starts, and I garuntee, your heart will break. Title says it all, and it's about the kids of Fairy Tail, and how much they must learn. . .that you always protect the future. Mostly about OCs. Dare you to read the first chapter.
1. A letter

**Well, here it is. The re-write of my other Fairy Tail story, Future in the Past.**

**Actually, it's not. It's before that. I realized that I had started to far in, so we're going back. Back to the beginning.**

**The beginning of the Future of Fairy Tail.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't. **

* * *

**Mira POV**

_x800_

_My dear husband,_

_I hope that this message finds you whole and well. I know that the last several years has been hard on the both of us, and that is why I have decided to tell you._

_To tell you why I left Fairy Tail. _

_You remeber Rokurou? He's a stong young nine-year old now. So much like I remeber you were. Whenever he uses his magic, it always reminds me of you. It's Strom magic, and he uses a small sword to practice it. _

_But that isn't why I'm writing.  
You . . .have a daughter. Laxus, my love, you have a daughter._

_Her name is Ria, and as of this month, she is seven years old. It was surprising when she was born, that our little girl would have your magic. I first thought that her body couldn't handle all that power, but it appears she thrives on it. _

_And you'll be able to see that soon as well. I have decided to come back to Fairy Tail, and explain things in person, because my dear, I can't live with out you anymore. I remeber the events of so many years ago, when they came to us, to warn us. I was so scared of that future, but I'm more scared of loosing you. _

_So Roku, Ria, and little Makarov, and myself are all headed home. _

_I will see you soon, my love. I promise._

_With love,_

_Mirajane Dreyer._


	2. Everything Changes

**7 year old Ria POV**

Mom had told me that we were joining a guild today. That it's name was Fairy Tail, and that we'd finally be able to meet Dad there, today. But it wouldn't be today, because the rain prevented us from crossing the river-like canal to the guildhall. But we still talked about it, about Fairy Tail.

"Ria, darling?" Mom dusted off her pink halter dress as she sat on the small bed of our hotel room.

"Yes, Mommy?" I looked down from the ladder, which supposedly led from the dull brown room to the roof.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see Magnolia, and Fairy Tail"

"Can't you see them tomorrow?"

"Yea, but it won't be as special. Plus, I want to spy on Roku." I grinned. My blonde older brother had wanted to play in the rain by himself, so of course I wanted to bother him. Or at least watch. As a seven year old girl with Lightning Dragon slayer magic, I didn't get that much freedom. Well, I didn't till my dragon left.

"Alright," my mom's musical voice broke my thoughts. "Just don't be too loud, or you'll wake Makarov." She nodded, her little white ponytail bobbing, at the sleeping form of my one year old brother.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the ladder, my own little catch of blonde bangs swinging in front of my right eye.

* * *

The roof was very nice for climing, it was made of wood, with old fashoined thatch covering, and a little overhang that protected me from the pouring rain. I sat there so that my red shirt, skirt, and orange leggings wouldn't get wet. After all, they were the clothes I wanted to meet Dad in.

I had been watching Roku play in puddles in the next door alley for about half an hour when I grw bored and started to sing. It was a song Mom had often sung to me as a little girl, and I knew every word.

Sweet babe, a golden cradle holds thee  
Soft a snow-white fleece enfolds thee  
Fairest flower all strewn before thee  
Birds warble o'er thee  
Seoithín seo ló, seoithín seo lú la ló

Oh who is this a-lying here  
Gently at the door of my heart  
To and fro like clouds at night  
I softly rock your cradle  
Seoithín seo ló, seoithín seo lú la ló

A yellow moon lies in the sky  
Streaming, falling over the earth  
Hush, a leanna, hush, be still  
The world is silent and sleeping  
Seoithín seo ló, seoithín seo lú la ló

I got lost in the song, something that Mom had apperantly learned from a water mage, so I didn't notice said woman until she clapped.  
"Beautiful!" She commented, and I blushed. But I had to admit, it was good.

"I-it was nothing." I replied, still blushing.

"Nonsense! It was so amazing that even your brother wanted to hear it." She brought out the little bundle, who'se grey eyes blinked, but not at me. At the sky.

"Wha dat?" He pointed one chubby finger to the sky, from the direction of the forest. What was _that_?  
The thing in question was a bright fiery light, about the size and shape of a hawk, that appeared to be on fire! And it was headed straight at me, like straiht line straight at me. I couldn't run off hte roof, and it was too late anyways, because a second after I saw it, the light was on me.

It felt like being attacked by a lrge bird at first, you know the clothes tearing, my skin ripping, and the general agony. But then it became something much worse.I felt like I had been set in the middle of a bonfire and left to burn for a thousand years, and my heart was taking most of the beating. I felt like I was fighting a battle against something _inside me._ And that my soul already knew it would loose. But it still fought hard anywyas. Well, untill my feet hit the edge of the roof, and I fell twenty feet, screaming what would probably be my last breath.

* * *

The next few hours were like a dream, or close to one. Considering I was a ghost.

* * *

I watched as Roku tried to catch my flailing form, getting himself draged down to the pavement in the process. Mom't back sproutd black demonic wings, and she flew down with Makarov to the round. "Can you carry your sister?" Her voice sounded urgent and scared, and it was the only thing that gave her away.

Roku stood up, and nodded. "Yea, I can, but Mom. She's on _fire_." And so I was, every inch except my heart.

"Good. I know where to go, bt we'll have to fly in the rain." She lifted off again, and so did my brother,using glossy brown feathered wings.

A couple minutes later, they landed in front of a large stone building, with a red fairy-like insignia on a flag, and big wooden doors. Mom started banging her fist against them, yelling "Please! Please let us in!"

In another minute, a tall brunette girl in a blue bikini top, brown leggings, and carrying a bottle opened the door. Her shocked face said it all, that she really hadn't expected us. "Mi-Mir-Mirajane? What are you doing here?"

"No time, Cana!" Mom said, as she pushed Roku and my body inside. Surprisingly, it was still twitching, and every now and then spasaming, but nothing else. I calmly floated through the wall, and came face to face with what was possibly the most shocked assemblance of people in the world.

They must have een just finishing dinner, as there were a lot of plates and stuff scattered around the many tables, near the stage, and on the bar top. I saw a woman with blonde hair and a blue top next to a man and a pair of twins around my age, all three with bright pink heads. Across from them was a man and woman, both having blue hair holding three babies, one girl with light silver hair stading out. There was a woman with scarlet hair, giving two boys (one with scarlet hair, the other with purple) swords. There was a couple with piercings and another little girl, but that was all I could get before my blood ran cold.

My body had started screaming again, only this one was something so scary, it made me clutch my astral body in pain. It sounded like I was finally dying, or at least. . .that the fire had claimed my heart.

"_Please!_" Mom screamed to the people. "Is Wendy, or Porlyusica here? Someone that can heal? My daughter, sh-shes. . ." She couldn't finish the sentance.

Cana was the first one to react, quickly swiping the stuff off a nearby table and saying "Put her here." Roku did as he was told, and when my body was placed, she yelled "Laxus!"

A giant man jumped down from an unseen balcony, landing right besides Mom. He had blonde hair, grey eyes, and a scar over one. It looked amost exactly like mine, just the lightning shape was longer. He wore a black muscle top, dark pants, and a long flowy coat with greyish furry trim. His expression was shocked, but only for a moment before pulling Mom to himself in a passionate kiss.

Well, till she slapped him, blushing. "Laxus, Ria. .she's. .she might. . ."

"No." He said. "Not before I meet her. Now, Mira, please explain what happened."

Mom told them what happened as best she could, with little inputs from Roku, and when they were done, the pair sank into chairs next to me. Even though it had only been an hour at the most, it had been exahusting.

"I've got something that might help." The blonde woman stepped forwards. I floated towards her and felt something, like sunshine or stars, or something. But for some reason it made me scared. She pulled out a golden key form her belt, and it made a golden light. "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!"  
A ginger headed man apeared, dressed in a black suit and tie, quickly saying "What's the matter princess?" He bowed.

"Loke." Mom raised her head, and he lokeed startled. She ran through the stry again, ending with "So, is there anything you can tell us?"

Loke or Leo, or whatever his name was pluttered for a minute, then turned grave. "Y-yea. That you should run. Because there is no way you'll like what's coming."

"What do you mean? What about my sister?!" Roku jumped up.

"I hate to tell you this. . .but." Loke gulped. "Yo-your sister's. . .dead."

And that's when my body laughed.

* * *

**So, good start? Bad start? Wierd start?**

**Please tell me! I have a strong desire to know!**

**Oh, and something Dark Shining Light told me: That authors who don't give feedback should. I mean seriously, if you want revews, you have to give reviews, even if it's just telling them of a spelling or grammer mistake. So please, if you want to know what people think of your stories, then tell people what you thin of their's!**

**Rant done.**

**Bye, Elizabeth.**


	3. Phoenix

**Reviews are appreciated, because my spellcheck is not working. It sucks.**

**So, bye! And remeber the message of last chapter!**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

My day had been bad so far, to put it lightly. First, I read a letter from my long lost wife telling me I have a daugter as well as our son who I haven't seen since he was two. Then she says that our daughter, Ria, is the reason she left seven years ago. And that she was coming back, bringing both.

That was all great, except the part about the daughter which I didn't know how to take. Yes, I am the great _Laxus Dreyar_ but having a kid who I had never met, and who was apperantly practiced my magic, well that's a lot to put on a guy's shoulders.

From that realization, everything went down hill. I mostly stayed up on the S-class balcony, only coming down to settle a fight between the Fullbuster and Dragneel kids, or their parents. I was used to these fights, but Erza was busy with her own children, which left me, the Master, to do all the hard work. Perfect.  
Of course, secretly I was watching the large double doors that led into the guild for any sign of movement. I wanted to be the first to see Mira and our kids.

And of course, that didn't happen. I had heard Mira's voice from outside, but I was too shocked to do anything, so I just watched as she pushed forward a nine year old boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a tall build. He wore a black rain coat, that covered everything but his blue jeans and yellow shoes. I knew instantly that the boy was Roku, only several years older than I had last seen him. And that the twitching girl in his arms was Ria.

When she screamed, I felt my blood freeze. What was happening to her?

"Laxus!" Cana shouted, and I instantly jumped down landing by my son, and pulled Mira towards me. Her lips were as soft as ever, maybe even sweeter with the fresh rain that flowed down them. She smiled against my mouth and slapped me, silently saying that it wasn't the time. Well sorry, but I hadn't seen her in seven years. I was going to kiss her, it was just a natural reflex.

"Laxus," I nearly jumped at how broken her voice sounded, "Ria. .she's. .s-she might. . ."

"No." I told her, because Ria wasn't. "Not before I meet her. Now Mira, please explain what happened." I knew the rest of the guild were staring like the idiots they usually were, so we had to get it over with.

She explained, and I made a dent in the table from how hard my fist was pressing on it. How dare that _thing_ try and kill my daughter. Once Mira and Roku managed to get through the story, they sat down and I patted Mira's shoulder, trying to be some form of comfort.

Lucy summoned Loke, and they had thier usual banter before the lion spirit got down to buisness. And the way he did that was by looking at Ria with an expression of horror and going still, saying "Y-yea. .you should run. Because there is no way you'll like what's coming."

"What do you mean?" Roku jumped from his seat. "What about my sister?!"

"I hate to tell you this," And I knew something bad was coming, something that might change everything. "But your sister's. . .dead."

And her body convulsed one final time. . .and laughed.

* * *

It was a high laugh, but deep at the same time, reminding me of a fire or stormy day. Ria's back was arched, and her blue eyes were wide open.

Except they weren't blue anymore. The glowing orbs were now a bright orange-red color, exactly like flames. Actually they were flames, twisting and flickering like they were trapped there. I grabbed Roku and Mira and pulled them back, sensing danger. I noticed that everyone else did the same with their kids, all except Loke who, surprisingly stepped forward resigned, as if he had prepared for this moment.

Finally the girl stopped laughing and started moving. First her legs lifted up, and she pushed her body upwards till she was standing up on the table. It was then that I noticed other changes; her clothes had turned all red, and slightly more fitted, and her hair had changed from a blonde pony tail to flowing red curls. Ria's skin became paler and the little ponytail hanging over her eye crumbled to ashes.  
"Oh. . .it feels good to have hair again." Her voice was stronger, and had a self confidence air to it. Something like I had had one time. She turned to Loke, surprised."Leo? What are you doing here?"

Loke's fist glowed. "To stop you Phoenix. What else? Regulus Punch!" He shot a beam of light at her, but the girl dodged, almost flying over the table' surface.

"Oh, brother. You should know better than to do that." With that, a whirlwind of fire burst from her hands, engulfing Loke. She just laughed as he cried out in pain, vanishing, and I would have hit her with a bolt of lightning, but what about Ria?

As if she had read my mind, the girl turned, facing us. "Ria is not your concern anymore."

"Why not! That's my daughter you're talking about! Let her go!" Mira tried to claw Phoenix, but I held her back.

"Ah ha ha. . . No. You see," the firey headed girl thought for a moment. "Mirajane or Mother, you can't sperate the two of us."

"What!"

"Well, you could, but only if you wanted your little girl to die. But be warned, I will defend my host." She glared.

"What do you mean by 'host'?" Lucy pushed past Natsu's hand and he growled.

Phoenix whirled to her, lighting her hand at the same time, "Oh, that? Well, it's actually how I survive."

"But you called Loke 'brother'. That would mean you're a celestial spirit right?" the mage fingered her keys.

Unfortuantely, the so called spirit noticed the motion, and stapped back, slipping off the table. She would have hit the floor, had a pair of firey featherd wings not sprouted from her shoulder blades, and lifted her about seven feet higher in the air. "Get Roku behind the bar." I whispered to Mira, and she reluctantly did as told, with the little boy just following in shock. I noticed her siblings joined the pair, protecting them.

"Listen, _Celestial Mage_," Phoenix spat the words like poison, "I will never be at the call of the likes of you, never. Got that!" The fire in her eyes dnaced, and some leaped out, landing on a couple heads of people who still hadn't moved away in fear or aprehension. "There is a reason that I _destroyed my key_, and that was to keep mages like you from trying to control what you shouldn't have power over. Now keep your fingers off those keys, or I might just destroy you as well."

Lucy's fingers moved at once, and her husband grabbed her again. The girl floating above them flew slightly higher, as if Lucy might still try and take her non-existant key.

"Hold up a minute." I finally decided it was too much. "How can you destroy your own key?"

"Easy." The spirit replied. "I'm Phoeinx, the Firebird. Also known as the Key of Chaos. I'm not infinetly powerful, and I have limits, but you won't want to try and kill me."

"Why?"

"I can regenerate, and bring myself and my host back to life."

"So Ria's not dead."

Her smile faltered, and I knew I had guessed right. I smirked.  
"True, she's not. . .dead, but you won't be seeing her again." There goes that victory.

Roku exploded. "What! No! That's my sister you're talking about, and though she's a pain, she'd never leave her family that easliy. Never!"

Phoeinx smiled, but it was slightly pained. "Maybe, but to get her back you'll have to incapacitate me enough for her to fight back. Which I don't think she wants." We all looked at her questioningly. She laughed. "I can hear her in my head, idiots. And she can't fight anymore."

"No!" Roku shouted, trying to get past the bar. "NO! Ria, I know you can hear me, so just listen. FIGHT BACK! Please! You're in pain, and you're scared, but please! Fight her!" His grey eyes burned with desperation, but he didn't say anymore.

Phoenix let out a cry, and started to loose altitude. "No! Not going to happen little girl." Her form started shifting hair becoming lighter, skin tanning. Her scarlet wings flickered, the flames drawing closer to her body. "You. . .are. . . . .not. . do. .ing. .this!" She said between huffs. But finally whatever had been happening stopped and she flew into the air again.

Right before screaming and plumetting to the ground. She hit the tabe and it shattered, also being engulfed in flames as it went. Phoeinx writhed on the ground, but her eyes were open, flickering from red flames to blue crystal. A new voice spoke from her mouth, sounding like a tougher and younger Mira. "Sorry, Phoeinx. . .but this is my body. . .and I'm keeping it."

"No! I won't!" Phoenix screamed. But Ria didn't stop her attack.

They kept switiching back and forth for several minutes, and though the guild members tried, no one could get near enough to do anything. Until finally, my daughter, Ria, won the fight, slumping to the wood floor. She laughed, and then said "This stuff looked a lot more comfortable as a ghost. I'm surprised my grave isn't being dug right now."

"Ria? What do you mean sweetie?" Mira and Roku walked forwards slowly, still shocked.

The next words could only be described one way; heart stopping.

"The thing Phoenix showed me Mom. One down, twelve to go."

* * *

**Wow, long chapter.**

**So, did it work out? Or is Phoenix just going to take over again when Ria weakens? Why did she destry her own key? Why can't Laxus see Makarov (his son)? Odd.**

**Tell me what you thought, and/or think.**


	4. The Story

**Okay, I'm getting no poeple saying anything about this story which bugs me a lot. Is it good? Is it bad? WHAT?! **

**Anyway, let's see what Roku thinks. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Roku POV**

_Phoenix? Who the heck was Phoeinx? And what the heck had she done to my sister? _

It was the aftermath of Ria's near death when I realized that I had nearly lost my only sister. If that _thing_ hadn't decided to let her live, or if she hadn't had the strength to fight, or even if the lion spirit had managed to kill her. . .I wouldn't have a sister.  
Huh.

We were in the infirmary watching as the blonde guy named Laxus (supposedly my father) placed Ria on a bed and pulled the blankets around her. A short woman with long dark blue hair placed a cool cloth on her forehead, making the blonde girl hum. I didn't do anything but stand and worry for her.

"Mom?" I asked as her arm settled on my shoulders.

"Yes?" Her voice was small, but strong.

"W-will Ria be okay?"

"Yes," she nodded to the bluenette. "Wendy will make sure of that."

"That's good. But what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

I moved away and sat in the chair that had been pulled up, resting my head on Ria's legs. For once in her sleep they were perfectly still, not even twitching, when usually they moved everywhere. It just made me more sad.

"Roku?" I looked up to Mom's blue eyes, an exact repilca of Ria's.

"Uh huh?"

"I'm going to go talk to Lucy, the blonde who summned the celestial spirit, to see if she nows anything. Are you good here alone?"

I started to answer, but was cut off by Laxus. "He'll be fine, because I'll be here with him. I want to meet my son."

She nodded, and the man pulled up another chair to the other side of the bed as she left the room. We stared at eachother for a couple tense moments, when he decided to break the ice with a "Hello."

"Hello." I replied, turning my grey eyes on his.

"Listen kid, I don't know why Mira decided to leave with you and your sylings, but believe me, I know I wasn't the cause."

"Are you sure?"

He rubbed his head, sighing in exasperation. "Yes, kid, I'm sure. So you can stop blaming me for it."

I wnated to hold the grudge, just to have some form of wall, but it didn't work. My mother's softness was always there. So I gave in. "I-I guess I can. But that really isn't the issue right now is it?"

"No, but we don't have anything else to talk about, do we?"

I stared him down, noticing a scar exactly like Ria's, eyes like mine, and even a touch of kindness similar to Makarov. Maybe this man was our father after all.

"See, nothing. And Mira tells me I'm good with kids."

"Oh, you probably are, just not your own." I gibed, and he cracked a slight smile. "So, I'll help you."

"_You_ will help _me_? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Not here. Now, first off you know what we look like." I got an incredulous look for that, but kept on. "But, just so you know, Ria has blue eyes like Mom, and so does Makarov."

"Makarov?"

"Yes, the baby."

"Ah."

"Second, I'll tell you what we like to do. Ria likes storms way to much for her own good, and so do I. She also has a knack for getting into danger, which is why Mom says I was born first, to keep her out of trouble." I grinned. "Also, I'm generally more open than my sister. She can be closed off around new people."

"Anything else I should know?" His nose twitched.

"Not right now."

"Good, because Mira and Lucy are coming back." I didn't even ask, after all, Ria did the same thing.

* * *

It turned out that the Lucy woman was not alone, and she brought in a pink haired maid like woman, who had such an expressionless face on, I thought she was a robot. Her voice was calm too, fitting for her.

"Princess? Who are the two children?"

"They're who we need to discuss Virgo," the blonde answered. "The girl, Ria, has been possesed."

"Possesed? Why call me then? Surely Brother could take care of that."

"He tried. But Loke wasn't enough and for now we just want to know more about the spirit who did it."

"Ah, I see then. May I inquire that it was Phoeinx?"

That made me stand up, after barely paying attention. "Phoenix? How do you know? Did you let her do this to my sister? Did you!?"

The maid held her hand up to prefent my oncoming attack. "No little boy, I did not. It is just that phoenix has caused this trouble before. And one of the tweleve is always called on to tell her story."

I sat back down. "Her story? What?"

Everyone looked to Virgo, who simply stared back, Untill Lucy said "Well, then. Mira, who all do you want to hear this?"

Mom shivered, then calmly answered "Only us in this room, for now. There's no point in upsetting or shocking the guild anymore than they have been."

Virgo nodded. "Of course. Then shall I begin?"

"Yes please."

* * *

**This is all Virgo talking, with some of her thoughts thrown in. But all Virgo talking. **

"About a thousand years ago was when Celestial Spirit mages were first created. The Spirit King felt that we spirits could not help as much when we were just stuck as constelations, so he made each of us a key. These keys would allow wizards to summon us to thier realm, so that we might serve greater purposes than looking on from above. I for one was joyus at this, because there were many things in the human world that I felt needed changing. We all did.

Phoenix felt different though. She liked the idea, no. . _loved_ the idea of going into new places and seeing new things. But she didn't like that we were at the beck and call of wizards. That, to her, was degrading and irational. Why should we help those who have never done anything for us, and will ultimately, look upon us as tools? There was no point to that she told us one day, and she would do something about it. Brother tried to stop her, but she simply turned herself into fire and flew away.

She hid from everyone and everything for thirteen years, not once coming out. She only reappeared when her key, the Key of the Firebird had been completley destroyed. The Spirit King exiled her from our world, and without a key, she could never come back.

Thus, Phoenix became the spirit of chaos, a flaming bird that burned through the sky causing havock and despair. No one could stop her, no one but Brother that is. He found her in an open field and they battled for a week straight, never stopping. In the end, Leo was defeated but not before cursing our sister. He cursed her to never have the complete freedom that she desired, to always need a host to survive.

This is where your daughter comes in. Ria is the offspring of a lightning dragon slayer and a take over mage. Both very powerful, both intelligent, and both apart. She needs a host that is powerful so that they can absorb her essence and not burn to ash, but she also needs that host to be apart from it's parents."

"Why is that?" Mom asked.

"Because, Phoenix needs the host young, so she can wait a while before moving on. And if it's protected, she can't possess it as easily."

"So Ria is just an object to Phoenix?"

"Yes, essentially. An object that will last her a long time. But, Phoenix will eventually want to either move on or use her talents. If Ria is killed then Phoenix will take that time to use the body she is in for her own purposes. And if they are permanantly sperated in any way, for any amount of time, both will die. However, Phoenix will reincarnate into a new form, and find a new host."

"So," my voice came out hoarse, "if we seperate them, Ria will die, but Phoenix will live."

"Yes."

"Th-then what happens to Ria while Phoenix is in her body."

The maid dipped her head, as if anticipating the question. "Ria may regain control, but only if she works for it. The first couple hours after she wakes up is the best time for this. But her magic will be stronger, as well as durability. But, it is best for her and Brother to not be in the same place for a long amount of time. Phoenix tends to hold grudges, you see?"

"Of course," Lucy held up a goden key. "Thank you Virgo."

"On last thing Princess."

"Yes?"

"If Ria is to die, she will have thirteen times that Phoenix will come out, and afterwards Ria will be brought back to life, so essenially, she could live that many lifetimes if she was careful. But only thirteen, and once she goes past that limit. . ."

She didn't need to finish her sentance. I could still hear my broken sister, _"One down, thirteen to go._"

* * *

**This was really an explaining chapter, and just so you know, the rest of the story is in no way ready to be read because I skrewed it up bad. I really just want to finish this one, then get back to _Future in the Past_, so that I can get that done. I have the ending bits for that written, all I need to do is get there.**

**Sorry for this being so wacked up. I really don't mean it. Also, next chapters will just be filler, so you can see what Ria's life at the guild is like. THey'll also introduce new characters like her team mates, Jerlac, Erx, and Amy.**

**By the way, anyone who can guess who those three's parents are, I'll write a one-shot for you on the side. But you can only guess from this chapter and the ones leadng up to it. And Future in the Past if you're not afraid of really crappy writing.**


	5. The Team

**Ria's POV (5 years later)**

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't died at least once.

Most people would see me and say that I looked like I had a nice long full life ahead of me, and well that's true. . .but false. Yes, I'd live a long time, several lifetimes actually if I was lucky, but since I live in the most destructive and dangerous guild in Fiore, well. . .I can't get that lucky.

So, my life deal is now that I have thirteen lives, but everytime I die, Phoenix gets to take over my body for a space of time. Unfortuantely, when she does this, I have no way to control her at all. So if I die on a job, or even training, it's like letting a freedom hungry super charged flamethrower loose on the world. Not the best image.

How do I know all this? Well, the spirit told me when I was first possesed. And since then, I've died three times. The first was when I jumped off a cliff, to test my powers. The second was during a job with my family, when we were fighting a dark guild and I got too close to a water mage. And the third happened during a battle against a guy from a rival guild, Sabertooth. He put me six feet under, and Phoenix nearly buried him in the lake.  
Each time though, my family had been around to stop her, so not too many people were harmed.

But enough with explaining, I need to focus.

* * *

I had been minding my own buisness in the guild, just looking around since after five years I still hadn't gotten used to it, and suddenly a kid with short purple hair asks me for a fight.  
With no idea of what to do, I said no. I mena, who just randomly asks to attack you? The kid didn't get that I was clueless about it, and thought I was jocking, so. . .he punched me in the face.

I flew through space into a chair, hitting it with my back and head, then slumped to the ground. It felt a lot like when Phoenix had first taken over, but this time I had more control, which was exactly why I jumped up and kicked the kid in the chest. Exactly.

He tried to punch me again, but I was ready and ducked, jabing out my leg again to catch behind his knee, bringing him to the ground. I pounced, and we were rolling across the floor in a flurry of punches, kicks, and bites. I twisted his arm, and her somehow untangled enough of his black clad leg to push me away. I got into a defensive position, and got ready for round two.

The kid just stood and bowed. What?

"Huh?"

"You are a very nice opponent. It's nice to fight someone who isn't too afraid." His eyes met mine, and I straightened, adjusting my red skirted dress.

"Why in the heck would I be afraid of you?"

He waved to someone from accross the hall. "Parents."

I nodded, it was a problem for me as well. "Oh, well in that case, I know what you mean. By the way, I'm Ria."

"We know," a new voice joined us, accompanied by a boy looking almst the exact same, except for his scarlet red hair. "That's actually why Erx wanted to fight you. That, and he's an idiot. I'm Jerlac." He held out a hand which I took.

"It's nice to meet you both, I guess," an awkward silence filled the air and I stepped back. "Well, I've gotta go. My mom might want me."

But before I could make my not so subtle exit, two hands grabbed mine. The brothers were both looking at me in slight apprehension, and I couldn't figure out why until Jerlac spoke. "Wait, Ria. Erx also fougt you to test your strength."

"My strength?"

"Yea," the other boy said, "you see, we want to make a team, but we can't have just the two of us, so we wanted to know if you would. . .would be on it with us?"

I just stared, because of all things, this had not crossed my mind. I was part of a guild now, so why wasn't I taking missions and having adventures? Why was I just sitting here? Why wasn't I with someone?

It took me a split second to know the answer. It was because I didn't _have_ anyone. Or at least, no one outside my family. It took me another second to say the words. "Yeah, of course I'll be on your team!" We hugged, kinda, and I ran off to my mom to tell her the news.

* * *

She smiled and patted me on the head, saying that it was about time.

"Why's that? I thought you would have told me to wait a couple years."

"Oh, Ria. Sweetie I know you, and I now that in a couple _months_ you'll be itching to go out there and do stuff. So I'm no going to stop you."

I jumped about hree feet in the air, this was AMAZING! Until she talked again. "_But_, that does not mean that you three can go out alone now."

"Wha-why?" I honestly felt cheated.

"Ria," she chided, "you're tweleve. I love you too much to let you go now. So, for the next two years you and your team have to with at least one adult, preferrably either your father or I. Then you guys can go alone."

"Bu-but. ." I stuttered. But there was no point, she had made up her mind._Why?_

My mom just smiled again. "Because Ria, what if something happened to you guys? Something that we couldn't help?"

I knew what she was referring too, and so I didn't push the subject. Sometimes, things like that didn't need thinking about. Especially if I want to keep living.

* * *

**Okay, I know short chapter, but this was really just a filler before we get to the real story. **

**Now, the next chapter won't be a story one, it'll just be hisical descriptions of the major OCs, because I can't r eally find a way to put them into the story. Sorry.**

**See ya!**


	6. First Mission, A Surprise

**Ria's POV**

It had been two years since that, and it seemed as if everything would be okay. How wrong I was.

"We're going on a job! By ourselves!" I bounced, making my coat ripple in the air. It was a coat just like my dad's, long, black, but instead of creamy gray fur, it had a dark orange color to match my black tank top, orange jean shorts, thigh high black socks, and black lace up boots. My blonde hair was wavy and loose around my shoulers, with one long spike in a ponytail, falling over my forehead.

Jerlac and Erx, the almost twin brothers followed behind me, not quite as enthusiastic. They were fourteen like me, but slightly more mature when it came to things like missions and fighting. Most people saw them as twins, considering Erx liked to keep a bandanna over his purple shouler length hair, always saying that a boy should not have that color. The rest of us just told him to cut it.

The heveanly body mage was also wearing a form of what I had heard his father used to wear when he was pretending to be Mystogan, the great Fairy Tail mage, with a long navy cloak, wraps around his face, odd black striped pant things, and sandals. On his back were several staff things, but he hardly ever used them. No, Erx was more of a fistfight kinda guy.

His brother however, preferred the less skin to skin contact, and thus was an equip mage. Jerlack had bright red hair, to go with his oddly shaped tattoo that went over his left eye, that his brother shared. As we were walking, he equiped into his regular clothes, consisting of chest armour, gauntlets, black pants, and gray shoes. A blue Fairy Tail insignia showed on his inner right forearm. "Yeah yeah," he grinned, "we know that we're going on a mission. Mavis, Ria, you've only told us a hundred times."

"I know! But I'm still excited! I just wish that Amy had been able to come along."

Amy Redfox, my best friend in the world, and also currently the only girl Iron Dragon slayer in Fiore, was off on a mission with her father's cat, Pantherlily. She said that it was jst for training, and would take about a month, but that still annoyed me.

"I do too," Erx piped up. "She could at least calm you down for the train."

Wait. . .what?"T-train? Who said we were taking a train to Oaktown?" I checked the flyer again, smae information: find a bunch of bandits in Oaktown, defeat them, and bring them in for a reward of onehundred and twenty thousand jewel.

"Yes, a train. I get that you have mtion sickness, but you must understand that we, your team, are not going to walk the whole way." Jerlac patted my shoulder like a little kid, even though I was pretty tall, almost as tall as him.

As much as I didn't want to go on the cursed piece of metal they call transport, I gave in. "Ugh. . .fine."

* * *

It was as horrible as I thought it would be.

I had never actually gone on a train myself, even when my mother brought us to Fairy Tail, she made sure to knock me out. But I had heard the stories from the other dragon slayers. Uncle Gajeel had told me and Amy about how you could feel it moving, and how our stomachs would lurch, and he made Jerlac and Erx's uncle Natsu sick from his description.

So I had a pretty good idea of the word '_grateful'_ when we arrived in Oaktown. Never was I going to not know what one of my syblings went through when they had to face something equal to the train's misery.

But of course, my supposed team mates found it hilarious. As we walked through the town, Erx actually had to hold his brother up to keep Jerlac walking, as he laughed his stupid head off. "Oh. . gh ha ha hee, do you. .he he. . rem-hahaha remember an. . .an hour ago?"

Erx snickered under his mask, "Yeah. . .hmmhmm. . .her face was so _green_. . ."

"Ahha ha ha ha! I know! Gahaha, I thought she'd turn into one of Droy-san's plants!"

I turned on them, my hands crackleing with electicty. "_She_ is standing right here, for your information!"

"Oh," Jerlac grinned, "we know. That's why we're remeniscing."

"Well remenisce _this_!" I grabbed them both by the collar and shocked some sense into their unfortunate selves.

It worked up to a point. They calmed down, Jerlac finally being able to stand up on his own, and only leting out an occasional giggle as we made our way to a large brown house that sat next to a row of destroyed buldings.

* * *

The man we met there was a nice old man named Shobie. I asked him why he had offered so much for such a simple job, but apperantly the bandits hadn't been taking anything, but every building they looted was trashed.

"So they're looking for something." Erx spoke up from the living room corner.

"Yes," Shobie replied, running his fingers through his thinning white hair. "But we can't figure out what they could want. And their pilaging and looting is starting to slow down buisness."

"Well, you can expect us to do all we can to help." I bowed slightly, then asked "Is there a spicific time or places they might strike?"

"I have a theory about that Ria." Jerlac said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you know how this is the one house standing out of an entire row?"

"Yeah. . .oh. I see." He meant that Shobie's house was going to be the next target. "But the time, when should we expect them."

Shobie shook his head. "That's the main problem, miss. The bandits never attack at the same time. We can never expect them."

"Hmm. . .well then we'll just have to wait for 'em!" I smiled, and we did exactly that.

**/line/**

The bandits tried the house in the evening. We had been patiently waiting, ready to chase them into the woods like planned. There we could take them down, without any civilians getting in the way.

Our stratagy worked, and we faced them off in the middle of a clearing.

"Alright," I started, "what the hell are you looking for?"

A bruntette sneered, "Isn't it obvious? Treasure."

"Buddy!" A guy with a headband hit him, "don't be giving it all away!"

"Well, it doesn't matter what he gives away. We'll still be taking you guys in anyways."

"How?" Buddy asked.

"Easy, like this; Lightning Dragon's Roar!" I threw myself at them, scattering a couple, and hitting others.

My companions got into the fray just as quickly, Jerlac shifting into a feather like armour covering his chest and legs, with silver wings sprouting out of his back. "Heaven's Wheel, Scattered Petals!" Swords flew through the air, and more opponents were down. **(A/N Just try and imagine a masculine version of Erza's armour)**

Erx was taking a different approach, not even using his magic. INstead, he was just beating the bandits sensless with his fists, plams, and feet in an odd but conventional form of martial arts.

Me, I just electrocuted anyone who came near, while also using some small attackt to people who weren't as scared. "Lightning Dragon's Sword Talon! Wing Slash! Breakdown Fist!"

I noticed one was trying to sneak away, but he seemed different than the others, more threatening. "Hey, you! Come back here!" I gave chase, leaving the other two to finish off the job. It was when we had reached the base of a large oak tree that he stopped and I got a good look at the dark cloak that covered everything except his black shoes, and dark shoulder length hair that peeped from under his hood.

"You." His voice sounded odd, slightly raspy, as if he had a cold.

"Are you okay? You don't sound right." I stepped closer, not realizing my mistake till he attacked.

"Darkness Jab!" A beam of purple black smoke hit me in the chest, knocking me down and somehow holding me there. "You are what we have been searching for."

"What! Why?" I struggled, but it was no use, the darkness held me.

"Don't try to break free, not even you can get out of our trap. . .Phoenix."

My flailing limbs went still. "How do you know that?"

"I know many things-" he was cut off by the sound of footsteps. "But today is not the day for the end. Goodbye Phoenix." The darkness disappeared, and he ran off, as if he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

**Jerlac POV**

I knew that Ria could take care of herself, but I also knew that she had a bit of a caring side that could get in the way easily when someone was hurt. It was an odd little additon to her violent and leading personality, but she couldn't help it. Her mom was Mirajane Strauss after all.

So, when my little lightning mage friend runs off after some guy I didn't really care, preferring to beat a couple bandits unconcious with my brother. But when we had them all tied up and subdued, and Ria still wasn't back, I was scared slightly.  
Her older brother said I had a crush, but I denied it. There was no way that I ever would fall for a girl who could beat me up as easily as my mother. No way.

Erx and I ran after her, reaching a giant tree, and finding Ria brushing dirt off her shorts and Fairy Tail mark. "Hey," I said, lookin her over for inguries that her family would kill us for. "Where's that guy?"

Her blue eyes shifted from mine to the ground, and she fiddled with the spikey ponytail that made up her bangs. "What guy?"

"The guy you ran after. Had a black cloak." Erx responded, calm but I could sense he was as confused as I was.

"Oh, that guy. I couldn't catch him." Her eyes spoke different words, but I let it slide, we had a job to finish.

"Okay, well lets get those bandits back to Oaktown, or we won't be returning home with bragging rights." I equiped into my regular clothes.

That perked my friend up, and she eagerly jumped up. "Great! I can't wait to tell Roku and Amy, they'll be so surprised!"

Erx smiled under his mask, conveying the same thing.

"Then lets get going!"

**/line/**

Shobie was perfectly happy with helping us drag the tied up bandits to the town holding area, saying that the authorities would get them in the next couple of hours. Then he paid us the jewel and we caught the train to Magnolia the next day.

It was still funny watching Ria deal with her motion sickness, which basically meant that she didn't deal at all. For the first half of the ride, her head was out the compartmant window, blonde hair flying, and face green as one of Oaktown's trees. After that, she lay on the seat passed out, grumbling, or just staring at nothing. Suffering all the while.

When we reached Magnolia, Erx had to carry her off to where our family's were waiting, her father looking at his little girl with sympathy. As soon as she saw us, Mira-san rushed over to take her daughter, Rokuru not far behind. They fussed over her for a bit, but then Ria regained her fiesty adittude and shooed them off with an "I'm fine, seriously. I'm fine."

Erx's and my parents had come to congratulate us and I got hugged till the air almost left me. "Yeah mom, we did good. Got the job finished in a couple hours."

"Then why did you stay over night? Hmmm?" Her scarlet eyes bore into my blue ones, searching.

"Because," I shrugged. "We didn't have time to catch a train aterwards, and Erx and I didn't want to walk."

She nodded, and I turned to my father, who was smiling and talking with my brother. They had a special bond like Mom and I, so I left them alone. Besides I had other things to deal with as I was tackled by Ria who was yeeling about something. "You bastard! That's why? You didn't _feel_ like walking so I had to suffer! I'm gonna kill you!" She twisted my arm a bit until her brother's dragged her off. "H-hey! I'm. . .not. . .done! Gah! Let go of me you two nusances!"

As she was pulled away I walked up to her father, preparing to report how the mission went buthe waved me off. "Don't," Laxus said. "I already know what happened from Ria. You guys did well for your first mission."

"Oh, well did she tell you of the guy she chased? The one that dissapeared?" His grey eyes turned to me, and I realized she hadn't why not? "Because there was one who got away, but he wasn't like the others."

"How so?" Mira asked, appearing next to her husband.

"I don't really know, he just seemed like more of a threat. I do know he had magic, I could feel it when Erx and I caught up to them."

"Them?"

"Yeah, Ria ran after him when he tried to escape and Erx and I finished the bandits off. When we found her, there was this trace of dark magic in the air, and she seemed nervous."

"Hmm. . .maybe he scared her is all?" Dad suggested, but Laxus-san shook his head.

"No, I highly doubt that Ria could be scared by a bit of dark magic, she's a third generation dargon slayer after all. We'll have to see if she tells us or not."

"Exactly," Mira-san took his hand and started walking in the guild's direction. "There's no point worrying about it now, because that'll only get us worked up over nothing. Now let's head back."

We all nodded, and walked with her but my thoughts were somewhere else. What was Ria not telling us, and why wasn't she speaking?

* * *

**Okay, so this is by far my longest chapter yet, and I'm sorry if it sucks. It probably doesn't, but I don't know. **

**Tell me what you think of Jerlac's apperant crush, and the guy who attacked Ria. I was going to put more spoilers in his piece, but I decided not to. GiHi! Also, yes Jerlac will have _all_ of Erza's armour at his disposal, simply because I feel like making fun of him. Also, if you have armour ideas, OCs, or something else you think would be cool in this story, don't hesitate to tell me. Especially magic ideas. **

**So, here's a list:**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**DO SOMETHING!**


	7. Note

**Yay, a cursed author's note! I love these! (Not.)**

**To continue: NOBODY WILL TELL ME ANYTHING! Yes, it's natural to ask for reviews, but for the last thre chapters to not be reviewed or at least commented on, it's scary. I know it's not because you're all enjoying the story, but I don't get it.  
I'm a person who likes criticizem, so don't be afraid to flame. I get it. Just TELL ME SOMETHING!**

**And enough with that rant.**

**But I do have some announcements:**

**1\. The next couple chapters will be seen in Future in the Past, please be prepared to read them twice.**

**2\. My friend has pictures of the girls (or most of them) that she drew and posted on deviant art. Her name is ArceeAndJack, and I'm not going to say her drawings are the best, but they give you a kinda picture of the characters. Also, she posted them before I got everything straightened out, which is why some things are weird (Ria's fluff stuff). But check them out!**

**3\. My computer hates me and is making uploading hard and annoying. **

**4\. Roku will get a better introduction. That I have sworn to. **

**That's all, and please give me criticizem, pointers, insults, compliments, weird comments that don't have anything to do with the story, anything.**

**See ya!**


	8. Sabertoothed Friends

**I honestly have no notes for this. Wow.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. . .which I guess is sorta obvious. Heh.**

* * *

**Ria POV**

As my brothers dragged me back to Fairy Tail, I really could only think one thing;_"how did he know who I was?!"_ It didn't make any sense, considering the only people who should have known about my. . .friend. . . were my guildmates. Some of the other guilds knew as well, but only because they had worked with my family, and needed to know not to kill. . .her. . .if she ever actually managed to overtake me. But that still didn't answer my question.

* * *

When we reached the guildhall, I ran inisde intent on talking with some of the older members, maybe they had knoledge of the cloaked Darkness magic user, it wouldn't hurt to ask. But, before I could get ten steps in, a body slammed into me, knocking me aside. "Hey whatch who you're hitt-ehh!" I looked on as a particularly large table fell where I had been standing not a moment before.

"The least you could say is thank you." A blue gloved hand reached down to me, long fingers extented."After all, I _did_ just save your life." The blue and was attached to a long tan arm, which led to a grey vest with silver fur, above which aqua eyes glowed.

"Now, Masaru, I know you want to be the one to beat me up, but that will never happen. And if you can't do it, why do you think a _table_ is going to affect me in any way?" I smirked back to his glare, but still took his hand and brushed off my clothes, paying special attention to my favored coat. "And besides, what is the son of the master of Sabertooth doing in Fairy Tail?"

He crossed his arms over his blue midriff shirt, and for the fisrt time, I noticed how well defined the guy was getting. He and his adoptive brother were onl a year older, but both were getting a lot of attention from girls. It must have helped that Masaru wore a skin tight shirt, vest, and baggy, yet stylish and matching, pants. The guy was walking eye-candy, who just so happened to be a powerful Dragon Slayer, the asshole.

"I'm only here because Takaji wanted to visit Amy." Ahh, that made sense. Ever since the Grand Magic Games of the year of the Dragon Attack, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had met up once in July every year, so we all knew eachother pretty well. I had onl been going for the past seven years, but it was still nice. Takaji, the son of Rouge Cheney, had taken a liking to my best friend and often sought her out.  
This, sadly, was not his first time seeking her at the guild.

"Doesn't he know that she doesn't return his feelings?" I asked, because she didn't, and this was annoying.

"Oh, I don't know. But for know i'm content to not tell him."

"_Why_?!" I nearly slapped him, who the heck would let their family not know?

Masaru brushed me off, simply stating "Takaji will figure it out eventually, and untill then we'll keep coming here, and I'll keep getting to bother you."

"Urgh!" I made a strangleig motion with my hands, but didn't attack, considering my father's scent had just entered the hall. "Fine. But right now, I have bar duty, see ya." And I headed over to work.

* * *

**Masaru POV**

Most would think that a fourteen year old working at a guild bar was pretty weird, but not those of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, whenever we got together she, her mother, and her aunt always manned it. The custom was just natural.

Besides, at least to me, Ria always seemed older than fourteen. Not in a bad way, honestly she was perfect for her age in looks, but in her fiesty personality. It sometimes spoke of older things, like times that not even her great grandfather Makarov had seen.  
This, of course, just made it all the more fun to bug her, which was actually exactly why I was at that particular guild that day. I was lying when I had said Takaji dragged me there, no he knew that Amy was gone, the good little stalker.

So, after learning of Ria's team finishing a job in Oaktown, I walked to her guild, intent on getting some form of fight out of the lightning dragon girl.

Which was why I was now sitting at the bar, drinking a chocolate banana milkshake, and complaining about said milkshake, which was absolutely wonderful. "Seriously, girly! Last July I even taught you this recipe and watched until you had it down, and you _still_ can't make a decent milkshake? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She grew frustrated, and started flicking her ponytail out of her eyes, the first sign of anger. "Yes, yes you did, but how long has it been scince you ordered one from me? Two, no, _three_ months! Maybe my methods for making them changed, ever think of that jerk?!"

"Ria," her mother called form the other end of the bar as she washed a cup, "language."

"B-but. . .fine!" A boy with pink hair, Nashio, yelled for a refil on his strawberry smoothie, and her attention was drawn. Perfect for me to 'try' and slip away. Of course, she caught me and started yelling about me not paying, to which I responded "I've already paid, by having to put up with you and your things you call milkshakes." The air around RIa crackled once, and she shot at me like a bullet, or rather, a shot of lightning.

We connected with a wall, went through it, and ended up in the pool area. I kicked the rabid girl off my chest, and tossed her into the water. She of course screamed at me, and tried to use her lightning magic, which only short circited her. Ria was thrown into the middle of the water, where she started to sink.

"Ria!" Someone yelled, and a boy with scarlett hair dived in, and dragged her out. Her crystal eyes glared at me, showing that she wasn't fully out, or happy with being defeated. Looking into those blue orbs, I thought I saw them turn to flame, but they closed the same second. We all knew of Phoeinx, I had only seen her once though, right after Ria had fallen off a beachside cliff and lost her life.

I backed away, and smirked. I was safe, and I was victorious. Perfect ending to the long day.

Suddenly, a dark gloved hand closed around my shoulder, and turned me around. I stood facing non other than Gajeel Redfox, the godfather of Takaji. He was galrig at me, and f it weren' for my better hearing, I would've missed the oncoming threat. "Don't count yourself lucky kid. Her old man's not the master for nothing, and he don't like people messing with his daughter. Now, I'm fond of your friend, but you? Not at all. So, stick around a while." His grin grew wild, and i knew it wasn't a suggestion.

I gulped, and slightly regretted beating up the Fairy Tail mage. Slightly.

* * *

**Ria POV (she's dry)**

Needless to say, Masaru didn't walk home that day, or even that week. He was too busy recovering from my family. Me however, once I had dried off, I sat in a corner of the guild, my mind already gone back to the previous threat. While working, I had made some theories about the cloaked man, and was ready to explore them. "**_We do not need them_**_," _a voice spoke in my head, "**_we can simply destroy those who get in the way. Like I nearly did today wehn you were unconcious_**_._" The eagerness in her words frightened me, and I nearly rammed my head into the table, bt that would only have made my head hurt worse. The moment of that indecision, was of course, when my brothers had to find me.

"Hey, sis?" Roku's voice broke my tangled thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being quiet?" His grey eye's were sceptical.

"Ehh!? What the heck do you mean?"

"Well," he gestured outside, and we followed, me confused, "mostly if Masaru gets a vistory over you in a fight, you scream for a minute, then go back to work as if nothing happened. Now you're just sitting in a corner alone. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" I crossed my arms and played with my ponytail, "I've just got a lot on my mind, okay! Marasu just picked a bad day to fight me on." That was true, but I would never mention _her_ in front of them.

"But, sis-" Makarov started, but I cut him off.

"Mavis, you're almost as annoying as Phoenix! And she's in my head!"

Both my brothers looked at me, schocked into speachlessness. I stepped back, shocked at what I realized they heard. I didn't mean that, I couldn't have. But. . .did I? A slight breese ruffled the orange rim of my coat, and I ran with it, running from them, and past the ones who had come up behind us, hearing my raised voice. Jerlac reached out for me, but I brushed him off, and threw my body forward with lightning.

This time, I needed my answers before I needed my family.

* * *

**Okay, weird chapter, but I think it's nice. Also it was rushed, especially at the end, because I wanted it to be finished. **

**So, we got to see some of Phoeinx, and our wonderful Sabertooth characters. Yes, I did make Rouge's son kinda like Juvia, but hey! He's my character. **

**Also: character meanings:**

**Ria; lighting (obvious)**

**Masaru; victory (thought he could have a slight obsession with it *shrug*)**

**F,F,&amp;R! Please.**

**Bye!**


	9. The walls exploded

**First off, my computer had to be reset, which is why I haven't been active. Second, this is a really stressful chapter to try and write in the first place so yeah. And third, have you guys been reading the recent chapters of FT?! I'm scared for our OTP's lives now. Yikes! **

**That being said, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, because if I did, Fro would tackle Rouge, and Laxus and Mira's wedding would be taking place.**

* * *

**Roku POV (yes chaimanmeow)**

_"Mavis, you're almost as annoying as Phoenix! And she's in my head!"_

_"As Phoenix. . .in my head"_

_"Phoenix. . .in my head"_

I watched as Ria ran away from us, right after uttering those. . ._words_. I didn't have any way to describe them, even after fourteen out of sixteen years with my sister. She had never mentioned her possessor so openly, and the few times she did, it was only with our family, and in hushed, calm, tones.  
But this time, I only heard harsh accusations and pain. Nothing like the girl who, for the last seven years, had never once given in to the chaotic force inside her.

"Nee-chan?" I felt a tug on my shirt, "Ri-ri?" Makarov's blue eyes held a question that I couldn't answer.

"I don't know Maka. I think she just needs some time, then Ri-ri'll be back to normal."

"Maybe," I noticed that our father and the rest of Team Everflame had found us. "But Ria's a little too much like me that way. She keeps stuff to herself." MOm squeezed his hand, but it didn't do much to the tired expression on his face. Then she turned to us, saying, "Roku, Makarov, why don't you come inside and cover Ria's shift. When your done you can go and see her, I promise."

I looked at her, and nodded. There wasn't much else that could help. So we went in, and after I helped carry the still unconscious Marasu from the spot he'd never been moved from an hour ago, I swept up the floor and tried to repair the broken wall. It was a little funny seeing how much those two could destroy so quickly. Mom said it was like when our uncles Gray and Natsu were young, they had a fight everyday.

I hadn't noticed I was laughing until Jerlac put his hand on my arm. The scarlet haired boy was as young as my sister, but almost stood as tall as me, annoyingly. "Hey, Jerlac. What's up?"

"Nothing, you're just creeping people out with your laughing."

"Ah, well I'll try to stop then." I did, after several more chuckles, and turned back to my hammer and nails.

. . . . .

That was when the walls exploded.

* * *

**Okay, yes we will finish this piece up next time, with both Roku ad Ra, I just wanted to post something. So, yay! **


	10. Two options

**Finally! Been waiting to write this since I started. Lets hope I don't mess it up.**

**Ria: You mess up a lot.**

**Me: Shut it you! Go clean your coat or something.**

**Ria: My coat's already clean, besides, you've had me acting like a weirdo for a while. Stop it.**

**Me: Die.**

**Anyways, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all it's current characters. So yeah.**

* * *

**Roku POV**

They attacked out of no where. One minute the guild was living it's good life, and the next, it was fighting to keep that life.

"Gust Shield!" I sent to the attacker. They were all dressed in black loose clothing, like ninjas. Except they wore guild marks, sewn into the fabric in random places. But it was the actual symbol that disturbed me. It was a dark colored heart shape, with two slashes through it.

We had defeated about half the enemy when Ria found me on the cliff, her blonde hair framing her face in messy waves, one arm on fire, and the rest of her crackling with lightning magic. "Hello brother. Breakdown Fist!" she used to knock out a guy sucking the air out of Amy's lungs. I shielded them both with wind.

"Do we know who these guys are?"

"No." Amy replied, then ran to her parents. We should have probably done that too, but Ria might've gotten killed along the way, not something we needed at the moment.

"You want to do the whole team thing?" my sister held off another attack, they were surrounding us.

"Is there any choice?"

"Nope."

"Then lets do it."

We raised our hands and blasted the dark guild, side by side. "DOUBLE ART: DRAGON'S LIGHTNING STORM!" It sent every single one into shock, then they fell to the ground. Some twitched, but most just lay there in pain.  
Unfortunately, Ria also landed on her knees. She hadn't used that spell before, and didn't know how much of a power drainer it was. I had, but it was harder by yourself.

"Tiring? Right?"

"Yea." She laughed, and I heard applause. Our family had come out to watch the fight, and now they congratulated us on well we managed.

"I would've done it quicker." I heard Natsu grumble.

"I'm sure you could have, but this is Roku and Ria's moment. Don't spoil it!" Lucy swatted his arm, and he pulled her in for a hug. Or what looked like a hug.

"Are you sure that's all of them?" Mom brought Makarov over to us, so they could for injuries. It was weird because she was in her Satan Soul form, but still looked amazing.

"Yea, mom." Ria hugged our little eight year old brother to herself, like a life line. But, since Phoenix won't dare come out with him near, Makarov is a cord keeping our sister here. Even if he's too young to know it.

"Hey, bud." I smiled, "What's up?"

"Sis is squeezing too hard."

"Well then, why don't I help you." And I tackled them both to the ground, making Ria scream and hit me, but Makarov laughed, climbing out from under me and sitting on top of the pile.

"Get 'em off!" Ria tried electrocuting her skin, which obviously didn't work.

"Never, sis." I grinned.

"Okay, okay, we get that you three are crazy, can we get these guys tied up?" Dad waves to the attackers, and we get up, just in time for them to dissapear in smoke and a dark voice to laugh.

"You should have given me what I wanted while you had a chance of living." A man in a long purple cloak steps forward, his hood hides everything but his dark wavy hair. "Now, you'll have no chance of either."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Uh. . .I can answer that." Ria raised her hand next to me.

"How?"

"Well. . .they want. . .me. Or more specifically. . .Phoenix." She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that bastard's getting neither." Dad stepped in front of her, he wouldn't get his precious daughter taken.

"Oh, did I make it sound like you had a choice?" The man gibed. Then waved his hand in a circular motion. Blue waves rippled from his feet, pushing out. They swept past us three kids, but pushed our parents and everyone else back. Then runes in wall form sprang up, and we were trapped.  
"Now, give your lovely sister to me, and no one will get hurt."

"Never!" Ria answered for us, then through magic at him. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

She lunged, but the stranger dodged, seemingly as fast as Jet.

"Lightning Dragon: Heavenward Halberd!" A beam of lightning hit the guy straight in the chest, but he didn't even wobble. It was one of her most powerful spells, and the guy didn't even wobble! She lunged again, but he avoided it and sent a dark bolt back to her, hitting her black tank and shredding it plus her skin. Ria gripped the wound, but -in true Ria fashion- kept on fighting like nothing happened.

I tried to run into the battle, but it was impossible, there was too much chaos, and Makarov hadn't fully developed a way to shield himself. Meanwhile, our guild and family watched, anxious and helpless, from the sidelines.

But, eventually my sister lost too much blood, and I watched as she fell straight to the ground not five feet in front of me, covered in blood and twitching from all the magic sent back at her. I heard Makarov scream, and I thought, this is the end.

I knelt down and felt for my sister's pulse. . .it was still there. Phoenix wasn't coming out today.

* * *

**This is where I have problems. I wrote this scene twice, and I have no idea which to actually post. So, since I don't have a beta, I want my readers to pick! I'll put a poll up on my profile, and we'll see how that goes. Here's option number two:**

This wasn't going well. Most of the guildhall's structure had been torn away with the main blast, and so it was barely standing. That, combined with the ninja like guys we were fighting, didn't bode well for us.  
I had used the little equip magic I had to get my sword, and was now blocking a knife weilding wizard with wind. Jerlac and Erx were on the oter side of the guild, dong their best to keep the black clothed people from reaching the infirmary. I didn't know where the rest of my immediate family was, but I didn't really care. They could all take care of themselves and, for the most part, the people around them.

"Ahh!" A small cry came from my left, and I saw the light blue hared daughter of Gray and Juvia being dragged into the enter of the hall by her feet.

"Star," I called, racing over, "I'm coming! Storm Magic: Lightning Blast!" Her attacker was thrown into the bar, and I helped Star up. She brushed of her school girl outfit, and got into a fighting position behind me. "Be careful," I warned.

"Got it." Her light eyes were scared, but determined. And the men came at us again.

. . . .

While we were fighting, I started to notice things about our opponents. They were all dressed in the same black ninja costumes, like they were some form of army, with a weird dark red crest thing in random places. None spoke, except for the occasional magic phrase or yell, also, they were definitely trying to push me away from Star and out of the building.  
But why? All that was back there was an empty space before a. . . .ah. Before a cliff that Ria had died falling off.

"Jerlac!" I shouted, pointing at Star. His eyes met mine for a second before nodding and going back to is own fight, only now subtly shifting it to the girl. I knew he'd protect her, so I could try and find out what these guys wanted.

I ran, and was almost swept up in the mass of people following. Though, once several feet outside, they dropped me right next to a little silver haired boy.

"Roku!" MY little brother launched himself at me, but noticing my flinch, sat back and started working his healing magic. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, just a couple scrapes." He looked much worse actually, with several cuts across his face, and slashes through his blue shirt and pants. "Seriously, little bro, I'm fine."

"Well that's good," a voice said near us, "because that means you still have fight left." The only way to describe the person that accompanied it was dark. A long cloak hung to the ground, so dark a red it could've been black, with greasy brown hair hanging from under the hood, and the sound itself? Grating and weathered. "One question before we begin though, do either of you know where your beloved sister is?"

Ria? Why her?

I didn't get the chance to ask, when a bolt of lightning shot down ext to me, carrying said sister. "Why don't you ask me yourself, asshole." She looked like she had been in a hurry, with her tank ridden up and thigh socks rolling down. "I'm waiting." As usual, she wasn't patient.

However snarky her comment was, I could tell the figure was smirking. "I would, dear girl, but who would be answering? You, or _Phoenix_?" Ria paled, and. . .stepped back. She feared stuff before, but this expression, this was nothing I had ever seen before. And that scared me eve further.

"S-so, you f-found me. And after only a day too?"

"Oh, I've always known where you were, I just decided to act on it." And he (the voice was pretty male) sent her flying with a beam of darkness.

"Ria!" Several people yelled at the same time. Not just me and Makarov, but also some of the guild who had broken the wave of ninjas. Speaking of them, there didn't seem to be any left. Except one, who was being held against the edge of the cliff by Elfman-san. Rias was knocked close to them, her front ponytail coming a little loose.

Quickly, she righted it, and let lightning explode from her body. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Of course, and I will. Just as long as you don't have your family to back you up." With that, an orange light spread from his feet, passing over the ground, stopping just past Makarov and I in a large circle.

**The rest is pretty much true to form, with a couple changes. **


End file.
